


Exes

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Exes

Clint has commitment issues.   
That is why his relationships don't last long.  
He is afraid to open himself,   
To his girlfriend or wife.  
His marriage was also short lived.  
Just 3 months.   
He doesn't regret any of his relationships.


End file.
